


Moonlight

by Terrabyter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Acrophobia, Comfort No Hurt, Consent, Date Night, Emotions, Fluff, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote, Misunderstandings, Other, Romance, So many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrabyter/pseuds/Terrabyter
Summary: It's 3:12am.Eddie just wants to sleep.It's the perfect time to dabble in romance.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> BABBY'S FIRST FIC and first foray into writing! Please be gentle with me, for the love of god.  
> I love these two with the blazing passion of three trillion suns and just wanted some more fluffy fic because I love that as much as I love tentacle fuckery and gory angst.
> 
> Shoutout to Guardian for encouraging me to put my fingers to the keys and just WRITE. Thank you. So much. I'm such a fan.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all like soft and tender and mushy as hell because that's what this is. That's what we serve in this household.
> 
> This fic takes heavy inspiration from a song that randomly popped up while browsing my Spotify.  
> 'Moonlight' by Allman Brown. It's as embarrassingly sappy and romantic as you think it is.

 

He jerks awake in a sudden rush.

 

It’s 3:12 am. Eddie stares blearily at the clock’s digital display, trying to slow his racing heart and wondering what had woken him at such an hour. He’d finally managed to get to bed at a reasonable time, planning to sleep like the dead for the entirety of his day off work. 

 

It hadn't been one of those wretched death-by-Riot nightmares he'd been having for the past month, since….Well, since. He always remembers that dream in vivid, gruesome detail. The only other reason he’d be so unceremoniously yanked back into the waking world would be-

 

**Eddie! Wake up. Wake** **_up_ ** **! We need to go out!** **_Now_ ** **!**

 

_ Ah, yes, _ Eddie thinks deliriously,  _ it's the perfect time for a lovely stroll downtown. In the middle of the goddamn night. On my day off.  _

 

**_Yes!_ ** **Up!**

 

_ Ugh. “ _ What th’ fuck…Ven’m?” 

 

He rolls onto his back, scrubbing his hand over his tired eyes as he comes nose-to-maw with Venom’s grinning visage. He blinks the sleep away, no longer frightened or surprised by the Other's appearance, only mildly annoyed. He knows he won't be getting any more rest tonight; might as well deal with the situation, whatever it may be. The symbiote’s manifested head bobs excitedly as Eddie focuses on them and he catches some of their fizzy delight as it bubbles through their bond. It’s infectious and Eddie struggles to suppress the exhausted smile it brings to his face. It doesn’t explain or excuse Venom waking him up in the middle of the fucking night, though.

 

**Eddiiieee.**

 

They sound so pleased with themself. He pushes Venom’s looming head away, trying to discern the Other's intentions. What he gets back is a garbled hurricane of images. The moon, stars, flowers, flashes of some movie Venom had been watching on Netflix earlier, all overlaid with some unknown melody... the rest is nebulous and impossible for Eddie to comprehend. He groans. 

 

“Man, why’d you wake me up at such an unholy hour? Was finally gettin’ some good sleep, an’ you  _ know  _ how often I get good sleep.”

 

The symbiote deflates a bit at that, spooling down to puddle on Eddie’s bare chest. Their pearlescent eyes stare up at him in a way that manages to be  _ imploring. _ Eddie can’t help but stroke his fingers affectionately over the dark mass. It's like cuddling with a goopy, mopey cat. 

 

 **Sorry, Eddie.** **Know you need to rest. Wouldn’t normally wake you. But! We really want to go out. Have a surprise.**

 

Eddie perks up at that. A surprise? From Venom? Suspicious. “It better not involve murder or cannibalism,” he says, because knowing the symbiote, it likely does. He’s  _ really _ not up for a decapitation spree.

 

Venom huffs.  **_Could have_ ** **involved that, but no. We have other plans for tonight. Now get up! And put on some warm clothes.**

 

Still stroking idly at the warm symbiote, Eddie considers rolling back over and drifting off. Just for a second, he lets the fantasy in.  _ Lovely, soft, dreamless sleeeeeep. _

 

**EDDIIIIEEEEE!!**

 

“Argh, fuck!” His eyes snap open. "Okay, okay! I'm getting up, you tyrant. God." He throws his blanket off and swings his legs over the side of the bed, grumbling. Pulls a shirt and hoodie over his head, jeans over his boxers. The symbiote is practically vibrating with anticipation again. At least they’ve learned better than to physically force Eddie’s body without consent. He doesn't like control being ripped away without reason and Venom understands that. They just get whiny and obnoxious instead. 

 

“Okay, asshole," Eddie sighs as he pulls on his shoes,"Where are we going?” 

 

Inky tendrils manifest slowly along his body in response. Gentle, questioning. 

 

**“May we?”** Venom growls softly into the shell of his ear, and Eddie stiffens, immediately flushing at the intimacy of the question. It’s so out of nowhere, and it  _ shouldn’t _ sound so  _ erotic. God.  _ He’s barely awake; it’s not fair. He knows Venom can see his embarrassing thoughts, can trace the blood as it rushes to his face and  _ elsewhere, _ but they say nothing. He realizes they’re waiting for a reply.

 

“Yeah." He swallows, feeling a responding shiver at the nape of his neck.

 

“Yeah, okay." 

 

Warmth and  _ want  _ race along his nerves ( _ their _ nerves?) and he is engulfed in darkness.

 

___

 

Venom takes them out to the top of the building. They pause to stare out over the city, and Eddie has to admit that it  _ is _ rather beautiful. The moon is enormous and full against a pitch black sky, bathing the cityscape in cool light and deep shadow. 

 

_ Wow. A super moon? Haven’t seen one in ages. Did you know this was happening tonight? _

 

**Heard about it on the radio in Starbucks earlier. Sounded interesting. Your planet has some strange phenomena. We like it.**

 

_ So was this your surprise? It’s pretty rare see the moon like that. Too bad about the light pollution, though. I kinda like stargazing. _

 

Venom turns to observe the high-rise buildings around them and the towering skyline of San Francisco beyond. 

 

**No,** they say,  **Only a small part of the surprise.**

 

Electricity races along their spine and Eddie is awash in his Other’s desire to  _ run _ and  _ climb  _ and  _ chase.  _ It’s the seductive and primal pull of an apex predator’s instincts. But Eddie is all too aware of his own fragility. He shudders at his own memory of climbing skyscrapers, of fighting and  _ falling, falling, falling.  _

 

_ Uhh. I dunno about this, V...Climbing? Really? _

 

Venom swirls around him, tasting his fear, considering. They look longingly up at the skyline.

 

**Eddie. Do you trust us? Trust** **_me?_ **

 

They already know the answer to that. Of course Eddie trusts them with everything that he is, but it’s another request for his permission. He swallows around the sudden lump in his throat, wondering where this impromptu adventure is going.

 

_ You know I do. Just. Don’t let us fall, please. _

 

**_Never._ **

 

___

 

Venom starts with something less paralyzing than an 80 storey building, opting instead to leap between the roofs of smaller apartments, gaining speed as they go. They have no set direction. They run simply for the rush of it, dashing in and out of the light, chasing down the moon. They make the jump to the next rooftop, easily clearing the gap between buildings and continue without pause. 

 

At first, Eddie is gasping every time their feet leave the ground. He can see the concrete of the alleys below, several stories down and it’s dizzying, terrifying. But ensconced in Venom’s protective form, he slowly begins to relax and lean into the sensation. The symbiote is confident in their movements, completely carefree and their system races with exhilaration and adrenaline as they fly through the city. 

 

Eddie focuses on the push and pull of thick, strong muscle, the gleam of the moonlight off their oil-slick body, the fierce, toothy grin splitting their face. Curious, he carefully taps into their connection, and a wild torrent of emotion rushes in. It’s gleeful and undiluted  _ joy _ meets him and it rips a crazed laugh from his lips that’s swallowed up by the howl of the wind in their ears. 

 

It’s something so simple and stupid and pointless, sprinting through the city, riding shotgun with his Other.

 

It’s  _ fun.  _

 

Sensing his delight, the symbiote shudders around him and croons darkly in his mind. They glance up at the taller skyscrapers, and Eddie doesn’t have the will to refuse. He knows he won’t fall. 

 

___

 

They end up perched high atop the bloody Golden Gate Bridge, because of course they do. Venom knows it’s some sort of landmark (and Eddie can sense that that’s important to Venom’s plan, though not  _ why _ ). Scaling it without being seen proves to be an exciting challenge. Even at this hour, a big city never  _ stopped. _

 

Venom brings them to a comfortable rest at the top of one of the major towers. They shift back under Eddie’s skin to grant him an unhindered view, and immediately the wind hits him like a frozen slap.

 

“ Ooooh-hoohoooshit, it’s cold up here!” He gives a full-body shudder.

 

**Told you to dress warmer,**  the symbiote says smugly. 

 

It’s as he’s reaching up to wrap his arms around himself that Eddie realizes he’s really fucking high up, and Venom’s not covering him. His phobia rushes back at once, and he falls gracelessly to his ass with a high yelp, immediately becoming hyper-aware of his proximity to the edge of the platform. The world tilts sideways. Is the wind pushing him closer to the edge? He’s pretty sure it is. Without his armor, he feels light as a goddamn leaf. His legs are jello beneath him. Standing up is out of the question. 

 

“Jesus  _ fuck!  _ Where’d you  _ go, where are you?? _ I’m-I’m fucking freaking out, V,” he stammers. “God, please help. I can’t be alone up here!”

 

Thick black cords fly from his hips and adhere to the platform, anchoring him. Below his panic, he feels the ache of Venom’s guilt settle heavily in his chest. 

 

**Sorry! Sorry, Eddie. We’ve got us. Never alone. Won’t let you fall. We promised.**

 

More tendrils coalesce at his back. Tentatively, they wrap around Eddie’s middle. It’s a strange feeling, almost but not quite like he’s hugging himself. It does the job of slowing his frantic breathing a bit, even if he’s pretty sure he already had a heart attack.

 

“ Oh my god. Okay. T-thanks.” He heaves out a massive, shaky breath as he sits up, trying to stop hyperventilating. As his adrenaline slowly fades, he becomes aware of the wind again and begins to shiver uncontrollably. 

 

**Cold?** Venom murmurs, voice low and soothing.  **Here, take my jacket.**

 

“Wha-?” Before he can even finish asking what the hell that means, the coils around his midsection flatten and stretch up to coat his neck and shoulders. The darkness continues down his arms to his wrists and Eddie feels his Other pulse once before their form solidifies into a thickly lined leather jacket. Or, a very convincing imitation, at least. 

 

“Wow," he says, fingering one of the cuffs. The visual detail in Venom's shape is astounding, right down to fine stitching. They don't feel quite like genuine leather, but something softer, more smooth. Unique. And they absolutely  _ radiate  _ warmth. " _ Wow. _ Didn't know you could do that. Thanks, V.” His other purrs and preens at the simple praise and Eddie rolls his eyes, smiling. He pauses for a moment, finally breathing steady again. The weight of the jacket on his shoulders is comforting. 

 

“Sooo. Uh, d’you wanna tell me why we're sitting up here in the middle of the night? I mean, it's actually been pretty fun, skyscrapers and all, but...?”

 

Venom falls silent, no longer rumbling happily in his mind. There’s a weird sensation in the pit of Eddie’s stomach. A twisting, writhing ache. The jacket ripples around him before settling again.

 

**Look up** , Venom says finally.

 

Eddie does.

 

Up here on the platform, shielded from much of the city’s light, he realizes they can see the stars. Not as well as if they were away from civilization altogether, but it’s a beautiful sight nonetheless. The moon still hangs heavy against the sparkling blanket of space, and Eddie can pick out a satellite slowly tracking its way across the expanse.

 

Wrapped in his Other, protected from the wind and cold, away from the press and rush of daily struggles...it’s peaceful. Like it’s only the two of them here, and the rest of the world has fallen away. Eddie finds himself smiling, feeling lighter than he has in ages. The exhaustion and stress of the last seven months melts away, if only for a moment.

 

“It’s gorgeous,” he says.

 

**“Yes.”**

 

A warm puff of breath brushes against his cheek, and he turns his head at the verbal response, finding that Venom’s head has materialised at his shoulder. They’re close, his face inches away from milky eyes and a maw full of gleaming teeth. Venom is staring at him, not at the scenery. There’s a syrupy-sweet swirling through their connection, underpinned by that aching, jittery sensation in Eddie’s stomach again. 

 

Nerves?  _ Anxiety? _

 

He blinks, meets Venom’s gaze.

 

Everything clicks into place.

 

Eddie can’t suppress the bark of surprised laughter that erupts from him at the realization. 

 

His symbiote is  _ wooing him. _ This whole escapade has been a date of sorts. It’s taken him all night to realize Venom’s strange behavior is reminiscent of so many romantic tropes. Walks in the moonlight, sightseeing, stargazing, sharing a  _ coat _ ?

 

He’s ripped from his thoughts as Venom recoils violently. In an instant, the honeyed texture of their connection freezes over into something rigid and abrasive. 

 

 **“You weren’t supposed to** ** _laugh!_** **_I’ve_** **done everything right!** ** _Everything!”_**

 

The burning frustration and anguish laced in those words bring Eddie up short. His amusement evaporates as Venom’s head retreats back within the jacket. And then his Other melts back within his body to pool in his gut again, writhing and twisting with fear and anxiety. 

 

The absence of Venom’s physical presence is chilling, not only physically, but emotionally too. Eddie thinks he may have just fucked up something  _ very _ important. Again.

 

He reaches within himself, hesitantly attempting to touch his mind to the distinct presence of Venom that is both separate and a part of himself. The roiling presence in his body echoes only with  _ hurt  _ and  _ heartache  _ and  _ idontunderstandidontunderstand- _

 

_ V…Venom, hey. Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, not like  _ that.  _ I was just surprised, yeah? Talk to me? _

 

_...Please?  _

 

For a moment, there is no response. Then the tense knots in his stomach slowly loosen, unwind a tiny fraction. Eddie cups his hands and Venom manifests as a small blob between his palms. Their eyes are reduced to agitated slits, downcast.

 

**...We don’t understand, Eddie. We did our research on human customs. All of those advances worked to some degree on your Netflix! Your relationship with Annie had several corresponding and similar moments! You** **_weren’t supposed to laugh at us!_ **

 

Eddie shifts and sighs. “Romance movies like to… over exaggerate the effectiveness of certain gestures. In reality, some of those gestures might work in some relationships but not in others. Everyone is different. And that’s with two regular ol’ humans. You’re not human, bud, not last I checked. What we are. It-it’s unique. And I’m sorry for laughing at you. It was really inappropriate. I was really just surprised, honest.”

 

**We don’t know how else to tell you, Eddie. No other experience, nothing like this. Always wanted to find the perfect bond, always hoped, but my kind have no history of expressing** **_affection._ ** **I am everything the Klyntar reject. An abomination.**

 

_ That’s it, though,  _ Eddie thinks, filing that last part away for later.  _ If there’s no precedent, no expectation to act a certain way, then just. Do what feels right to you. _

 

Venom undulates in his palm, indecision and fear clear in their bond. Eddie groans to himself. He has to admit that it’s not very useful advice. 

 

_ Oh, V. Come here, love. Come back to me.  _

 

Venom pauses, distressed white eyes staring up at him, before slowly sinking beneath his skin.

 

_ Show me. _

 

**Eddie?**

 

_ No words. Just  _ show _ me. _

 

The symbiote considers his question. Turns over his meaning, examining it. A tentative coil extends up from from his shoulder to brush against his cheek. Encouraging, Eddie leans into the contact. His heart aches for his Other’s insecurity, and he makes his choice.

 

He’s not nearly as good at utilizing their bond as Venom is, but he needs to try anyway. He focuses on the tenuous hope in their shared mindspace, taking all of the affection he feels, all of the excitement and heart-pumping adrenaline of the night, of running and chasing and  _ being _ together as one, and he  _ pushes _ that ball of emotion towards his Other.

 

The tendril pressed to his jawline trembles. Several more coalesce along his body, wrapping around his arms, his chest, his hips. They’re careful, gentle. Holding rather than binding. A thick mass manifests from his right wrist, forming the shape of a large clawed hand.

 

Eddie beams and opens his palm in invitation. The symbiote laces their fingers with his.

 

_ Yes,  _ Eddie thinks.  _ Yes. _

 

It’s the confirmation the symbiote desperately needs. The tendrils wrapped around him squeeze gently and his mind is flooded with images steeped in sensation. It’s overwhelming.

 

The thrill of chasing down the Bad Guys together when their work goes sideways. The rush of battle, of the visceral need to protect their host. That first glorious taste of flesh when they devoured a man’s head together in their early days. The way Eddie had groaned and leaned into that desperate kiss in the woods before they had rushed off to fight for the future of the planet.

 

And then: Eddie, tossing and turning in slumber, plagued by the memory of his death, comforted only by the heavy presence of the dark shape pressed against his back and wrapped around his middle. Eddie, waking up after a particularly good sleep, dancing around their kitchen as he makes breakfast, humming to the radio. The decadent taste of chocolate in Eddie’s mouth as he indulges Venom’s sweet tooth. Eddie, chewing thoughtfully on a pen as he looks over his case notes. Eddie, thanking them warmly as a dark coil fetches him a freshly brewed coffee and a plate of tater tots. Eddie, confident and in control as he interviews another corrupt asshole, refusing to give in to the insistent whisper to bite the guy’s head off.

 

Eddie.  _ Eddie. _

 

**_Eddie._ **

 

He comes back to himself with a wet gasp. It’s  _ so much. _

 

**Do you understand?** Venom’s voice is quiet in his mind. 

 

“Yeah.” Eddie says, gripping the hand twined with his. He brings their linked knuckles to his lips, presses a soft kiss there.

 

“I do.”

 

__

 

They sit together at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge until the sun begins to break the horizon, basking in their shared revelation. The silence between them is electric, loaded with feeling. 

 

They don’t need words. They never really did.

 

___

 

Eddie wakes up well into the afternoon on his day off. The midday sun is slanting through the windows in warm golden shafts. He glances at his alarm clock.

 

It’s 2:47pm.

 

His legs are tangled in thick ropes of black, enormous arms wrapped around his midsection, broad body at his back. He sighs, relaxing back into the comfort of the embrace.

 

**Eddie. Love.** A long tongue curls around the corner of his jaw playfully.  **Sleep in.**

 

He smiles. Shuts his eyes and feels himself begin to drift again.

 

He doesn’t mention the enormous bouquet of roses that have appeared in a vase on his bedside table, or the heart-shaped box of chocolates accompanying them.

 

He’ll tell Venom that he prefers peonies later.

  
  



End file.
